


Green Means Go

by tobiyos



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Top Sakamoto Ryuji, bottom mishima yuuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiyos/pseuds/tobiyos
Summary: Ryuji comes home to Mishima tied up on his couch, and Akira surfing through channels on their TV like nothing is happening. He wonders if something is wrong with him now, because he just sets his keys down on the table they keep by the door, takes his shoes off, and moves into the kitchen to grab a sports drink without really commenting on it.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970752
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Green Means Go

**Author's Note:**

> We are 10 days into kinktober and I am quickly realizing that I write a /lot/ of sex on couches. I don't know what's up with that. Whatever.
> 
> Anyway! This was very fun to write and ended up being twice the length I thought it would be (it was 700 words first draft... mama mia)
> 
> Kinktober Day 10: Sex Toys

Ryuji comes home to Mishima tied up on his couch, and Akira surfing through channels on their TV like nothing is happening. He wonders if something is wrong with him now, because he just sets his keys down on the table they keep by the door, takes his shoes off, and moves into the kitchen to grab a sports drink without really commenting on it.

“Welcome back,” Akira says mindlessly, without looking up from the TV or even glancing at Mishima at his side, who’s body seizes on a near painful sounding gasp.

“Hey,” Ryuji says, and takes a long sip out of his drink. He leans on the counter that separates the kitchen and glances at Mishima on the couch. “How long’s he been like that?” _Like that_ being blindfolded and all tied up, hands locked behind his back and—Ryuji does a quick mental count—four separate vibrators attached to various parts of his body. His gaze darts down to the table in front of the couch and the number ticks up to five, one handheld vibrator sitting on the table, soaked in lube but unmoving.

Akira glances at a watch on his wrist and then reaches over and rests a hand on Mishima’s thigh that makes him sob and jerk forward. “Two hours.”

Ryuji whistles. “How many times has he come?”

That earns Ryuji a smile. “Once.”

“Goddamn,” Ryuji says appreciatively, and moves around the counter to sit at Mishima’s other side on the couch. He doesn’t say anything, just sinks down low into the cushions and lets Mishima feel his weight, takes in how wrecked he looks. His hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat, whole body shaking around the gentle purring of all of the vibrators, short, broken sounds falling out of his mouth quickly. He’s only wearing a shirt—one of Ryuji’s actually—a button up he usually reserves for job interview bullshit, and it’s completely open and half pushed off of his shoulders, caught on the restraints holding his arms back. Akira strokes his hand over Mishima’s thigh again and he sobs, back going tight and drool tracing over the plump red of his mouth.

“He’s getting better at this,” Ryuji says. He’s appreciative Akira hasn’t used a gag, mostly because he likes the broken sound Mishima makes when the two vibrators attached to his nipples whirr louder, probably set on a timer Akira set.

Akira snorts, and reaches out mildly to trail his fingers up Mishima’s dripping cock, smiling when Mishima’s body curls tight and then loose fast as he nearly shouts, the muscles in his throat pulsing. “He certainly picked up faster than you did.”

“Hey,” Ryuji snaps, and Akira laughs at him, taking his hand off of Mishima’s cock to turn back to the TV.

“How are you doing?” Ryuji asks gently and lifts a hand to cup the edge of Mishima’s jaw. Mishima croaks, and leans into the touch like it’s his salvation, skin feverish where it meets Ryuji. He moans, long and loud, and Ryuji throws a glance at Akira.

“Mishima.” Akira says firmly. “Color.”

“Gre-een!” Mishima slurs, like it’s hard for him to gather enough air to speak.

“He’s fine,” Akira says, and looks back at the TV.

Ryuji leans over, kisses him on the cheek, and settles in to watch him fall apart.

It doesn’t take long, he’s barely gotten comfortable enough to pay attention to the shitty drama Akira is watching before Mishima jerks, _hard_ , and Ryuji glances back at him.

“I’m gonna come again, I’m gonna—Akira, _Akira, Akira_!” He sounds alarmed, a little scared, and Akira barely moves, flicking his thumb over the remote in his hand Ryuji had _assumed_ was for the TV. Instead, almost all of the sounds of the vibrators moving stops, and Mishima sighs, his head tipping back against the couch with a soft thud.

Ryuji puts his hand back on Mishima’s thigh and moves slow, leaning forward to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Hey, baby.”

“Ryuji,” Mishima sighs breathlessly. “Ryuj— _hah, hah—_ y-you’re home.”

“Mhm,” Ryuji hums, pressing another kiss closer to his ear. “You look like you’re having fun.”

“I— _a-ah! Akira,_ fuck, _fuck!_ ” His legs pull hard against the restraints holding them open. Akira has started up just the vibrator inside of him now, the sound a little muffled by Mishima’s body, but almost impossible to hear over Mishima’s hiccupped breathes, the high pitched swears he keeps pouring out desperately. Ryuji thinks he’s gorgeous, the prettiest fucking thing to come home to, and his affection only swells when Mishima turns his head to the side and pants, “Ryuji, _mpfhh!_ R-Ryuji, k-kiss me, please, babe, _please_ —”

Ryuji catches his mouth hot and open mouthed, too messy with Mishima’s desperation, but Ryuji loves it, loves _him_ , can feel Akira watching from the other side of the couch. Mishima groans when Ryuji kisses down his neck, biting gently at his salty skin.

“Do you wanna fuck him?” Akira asks levelly, and Ryuji hisses into Mishima’s skin, always caught off guard when Akira says dirty shit like it’s nothing.

“Can I?” Ryuji asks, and slides the hand on Mishima’s thigh towards his dick, not touching, just waiting for permission. He glances up when Mishima’s head jerks back, Akira’s arm extended like he’s yanking at the back of Mishima’s head.

“You want Ryuji to fuck you?” he asks calmly, and Mishima nods desperately, keening as Ryuji catches his cock, pumps it slowly. “I think you should come on his cock. You can do another one after that, right?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Mishima whines, shoulders pulling tight. “ _Yes!_ Oh, fuck, Akira, yes, yes, I wanna come again, wanna come again—”

Akira turns the vibrator off and reaches between Mishima’s legs to work it slowly out of his hole, Mishima panting through it with his spine curved tight. He undoes the restraints on Mishima’s legs too, and Ryuji hauls him up and onto his lap easily, always so awed by how small Mishima is.

He fits perfectly in Ryuji’s lap, the nice curve of his ass fitted just against Ryuji’s straining erection, and he grinds back gently, voice hitching when Ryuji pushes back, hands firm on Mishima’s waist. “I’ve got you, Yuuki,” he mutters into Mishima’s hair, leaning back to unbutton his pants and pull his cock out.

Mishima shuffles on his bent legs, lifting his hips up to sink back oh so slowly on Ryuji’s cock. He feels like heaven, hot and tight and trembling almost violently. Ryuji puts his hands on Mishima’s thighs and lets him go as slow as he wants, head tilted back desperately.

“Feel good?” he asks, just to be a little shit, and Mishima gives him a frustrated groan, before dropping his full weight down and bottoming out harshly. Ryuji groans through his teeth and grips Mishima’s hips _harder_ sure that any bruising will be the least of his worries come tomorrow.

“ _C-c-can’t_!” Mishima stutters, hips rocking shallowly. “Can’t touch myself, can’t—Ryuji, need you, need you—”

“I got ‘ya,” Ryuji mumbles and snaps his hips up _hard_. Mishima nearly _screams_ , leaning further onto his knees so Ryuji can fuck him so hard it feels like his teeth are rattling, body working more for Mishima’s pleasure than his own. Mishima just keeps panting out loud, broken noises, hands flexing uselessly behind his back.

“ _Please,_ ” Mishima sobs, bending in on himself. “ _Please!_ ”

“What do you need, baby?” Akira asks suddenly, close to Ryuji’s side. His hand joins Ryuji’s on Mishima’s hips, and Ryuji feels himself stutter, pleasure spiking through him hard at that one touch.

“The, ha- _ah_! T-the—on my, on my n-nipples, _ngh, ngh!_ ”

Ryuji hears the flick of Akira’s remote a second before Mishima wails, and he fucks him harder, _harder_ , until Mishima squeezes tight on his cock and he’s coming hard, too tightly strung to even be able to breathe, desperately fucking Mishima as he groans through it.

He feels like he comes back to himself in pieces, like he’s been on a hundred mile run, Mishima slumped back against his chest catching shaky breaths through his open mouth. Ryuji barely moves, just shifting his hips slightly, and Mishima mewls, turning back to catch Ryuji’s mouth again. They’re both too tired to do much but slide their lips together helplessly, Mishima making small noises into his mouth.

“Good job,” Akira says, with a peck to Ryuji’s cheek. He huffs out a laugh, because of _course_ his idiot boyfriend is barely affected by any of this. He’s about to shoot back with something dry about Akira getting in on the act, when Mishima jerks up on his chest with a half-pained groan.

Ryuji sighs. “Yuuki, color.”

Mishima tips his head back with a bitten out curse. “ _Green._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much... boys...
> 
> I'm doing updates and bitching about editing on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tobi_yos) and complaining about how there are only so many nice way to describe dicks on my [NSFW Twitter.](https://twitter.com/h0ney_bunns) Come say hi!!


End file.
